Deep
by soldierundersee
Summary: Gale comes home from the mines to find his wife waiting for him, just not in the way that he expected.


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games do not belong to me, I simply borrow the characters.**

_Contains: smut and use of language_

* * *

The mines were killing him.

Every day he would rise up out of the ground on the elevators and with it Gale could feel the life being sucked from him, especially during these cold winter months. He shivered and tightened his jacket around him, barely tipping his head at Thom before turning down the path that led him home.

If he was lucky Madge would have started dinner already. All he wanted to do was eat and pass out. She'd understand, she always did. They got married a few months ago and though he wanted to spend every waking minute of his life with her, he was forced into the mines which drove him to exhaustion. Her teaching job just wasn't as physically draining.

Finally he reached home, pulling open the wooden door of his tiny shack and making his way inside. It was warm, he'd give her that, but there was no aroma of food in the air. Gale sighed and hung his helmet on the post by the door while shrugging off his jacket.

"Madge?" he called. No response. With another sigh he lowered himself to the couch so he could unlace his boots. No dinner, no _wife_, but the fire was on. Gale knew she wouldn't leave the house unattended with a fire burning, she wasn't stupid. "Madge?" he tried again. Gale forced himself to his feet and padded across the tiny room. "You home?"

He heard a sigh, "Gale." Something tingled down his back at the sound of his name. It was Madge, most definitely, but something was… off. "_Oh_," another sigh.

Panic trickled through his system. Was she hurt? Gale sprinted to the bedroom and pushed open the door, all of his words dying on his tongue at the sight in front of him.

There's a trail of clothing to the bed. A faded gray skirt, a button down purple shirt. One sock, two. And on the rickety old bed was nothing but a goddess wearing only her panties, arching her back with her eyes closed and her lips parted.

Gale swallowed thickly as he watched his wife massaging her breasts, sighing as she went. "Madge," he murmured. Her eyes fluttered open and a seductive smile slid across her face. Screw dinner, Gale was suddenly hungry for something else. Her hands eased away from her breasts but he shook his head. "Damn, baby, don't stop on my account."

She laughed a little, sitting up slightly. "You like this, hm?" she asked. His eyebrows shot to his forehead approvingly and she laughed again. "Come get a closer look, then." Gale was glad he already kicked his shoes off because he would _not _have the patience for it in that moment. He hastily unbuttoned his shirt and marched across the room, grinning as she propped herself up on her hands. "I thought about you all day," Madge whispered.

She slid her hands up and behind his neck, he fumbled to get his shirt undone. "That so?" he breathed. Her head tipped forward slowly. "What exactly were you thinking about?"

Madge giggled and stretched forward, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "You want me to tell you?" Gale nodded exasperatedly as he crawled onto the bed. "I pictured you coming in while all the kids were at lunch," she murmured. "You shut the door behind you but you didn't lock it, wanting to tempt fate."

"Mmm," he chuckled. Her hands outstretched for his cock which was easily hard. "Go on."

"You bent me over my desk," she panted. Gale suppressed his groan at the thought. Her breasts against the wood, her ass in the air. "Pulled off my panties," she said as she released his dick and quickly moved to pull her own off. "Dropped your pants." She went to her clit, rubbing her thumb over herself before shuddering. "I thought of you," she groaned, "slowly sliding yourself into me."

"Fuck," he grunted. Hearing her talk like that was so fucking erotic, her normally quiet voice now raspy and thick. "What else?"

"You gripped the desk," she moaned. "And I wanted it faster so you went faster, oh, _God_." Her hands pleasured herself as Gale watched. Madge bit down on her bottom lip. "I wanted to touch myself under my desk," she told him, "thinking of what you'd do to me."

"Jesus Christ, Madge," he groaned into her neck.

"The thought of it was so hot, I was so _wet_, Gale." Madge went back to rubbing herself and Gale eased away from her slightly to he could watch. She eased a finger into her and groaned, throwing her head back on the pillow. Madge's golden hair fanned out beneath her. "I wanted you _all day_," she moaned, arching her back.

"I want you to come," Gale murmured. Madge let out a light sigh and a quiet moan. "I want to watch you bring yourself all the way."

"Goddammit, Gale," her eyes fluttered open before meeting his. "I've been close all day it won't take long." He could see she was already dripping and his mouth started to water, Gale had the urge to lean forward and lick it up. "Talk to me," she pleaded, her finger pumping in and out of her. "Tell me what you'd do."

"I'd do it like you said," he murmured, pumping his cock slowly. "Hard and fast before anyone came in. God, baby, I like it when you're loud, I'd want you to be loud no matter what." Madge added another finger to her clit. Her free hand travels up across her chest and pinches her nipple, causing her to groan. Her breasts have been overly sensitive these days. "Think about it Madge," Gale whispered. "You and me in your classroom, up against your desk."

"Mmm," she sighed, "oh God." Gale pumped himself again as her legs inched further apart. "I want that so _bad_," she said. "My hips digging into the wood," she paused as her hips thrust forward. "Your breath in my—ear."

"Shit, Madge."

"_Yes_," she hissed as her hips gyrated again. "We'd be able to—to hear footsteps from down the hall," Madge groaned. "You'd have to go faster." Her words were becoming more labored at this point, her lips parted in the sensation. "Oh, _faster_," she quietly pleaded.

"Louder," he murmured.

"_Faster_," she said again, her voice hitched. "And deeper."

"Christ." Gale stroked his cock again. "What else?"

"You'd pant my name like you always—always do," she sighed, a sneaky smile slipping onto her face. "Do it now."

"Pant your name?"

"Mmm."

"Madge," he exhaled quietly. Her smile grew. "Come for me, Madge." His cock was plenty hard at this point so he released it, crawling back across the bed to her. Gale kissed down her inner thigh. "Madge," he panted. "I want you to come for me." His mouth traveled down her silky skin, closer to her slit. "_Madge_," his breath danced over her warmth.

"Gale," she sighed. Her body started to shake and she thrust her hips toward him. Gale dipped down and ran his tongue across her wet slit. "_Yes,_" she moaned. "Mm, _God_, Gale!" He groaned into her pussy and rolled her hips again. Her hand slipped from her breast and reached for his head, pulling him closer.

"You taste so good," he murmured into her. Her fingers tangled in his hair and her hands slipped from inside of her. Gale quickly replaced her hand with his own and she shuddered instantly. The combination of his hand and mouth got her over the edge in second. "Come on, baby," he said.

"Gale," she groaned. He thrust his fingers into her again. "_Yes_, _Gale_!" She shuddered and her pussy throbbed around his hand as he removed it, leaving her to collapse on the bed after her climax. "Thought you," she panted, "wanted me to get off on my own."

"Couldn't help myself," he smirked. Madge's eyes fluttered open and a smile stretched across her face.

"I want you," she said. "All of you. Right now. Hard and fast."

"And deep?" he teased. Madge nodded desperately, her hands reaching for his cock to guide him in. "I can do deep," Gale grunted, throwing her legs open and sinking into her.

Her hips bucked toward him and she groaned, arching her back. "Jesus _Christ_," she groaned. His balls hit her ass and she groaned again. "_More_," she panted. Gale grunted as he pumped into her. "Faster!" He held himself up on the headboard, one hand on her hips to steady his drive. "_Gale_," she moaned, rolling her hips to meet his thrust. "Oh, God, yes! There!"

Gale grinned at the sight of her with her head back and her eyes closed in bliss. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and she came again shuddering below him beautifully. He kept going, pressing her hips tighter as he went. Gale's breathing got more labored at this point and Madge was still panting. When she was back from her orgasm she went back to meeting him in thrusts. Her skin was sticky with sweat, his as well.

"Gale, baby," she gasped. "How do you—oh, yes," her back arched again. He always found her spot. His hips pump again, almost at a frenzied pace. "Come with me," Madge pleaded. Her nails dug into him. "Gale!"

He groaned her name as he released, their bodies molding together as he climaxed. He waited a moment before pulling out and rolling next to her. Madge's hair stuck to her forehead and her cheeks were flushed. "Christ," he murmured, tugging her toward him. A lazy smile spread across her face. "These baby hormones are driving you fucking insane," he laughed.

She laughed, too. "Is that a problem?"

"God, no," Gale chuckled. He leaned over her to capture her lips and smiled as her blue eyes snapped open. "But let me know if you're ever up for that classroom escapade," he said. Madge rolled her eyes as he dipped in to kiss her. "It's sounds exciting."

"I would lose my job," Madge protested.

"It'd be worth it."

"Not if we've got another mouth to feed," she said. His hand grazed over her stomach and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Maybe one day," Madge eventually caved, lost in the thought of the thrill.

Gale chuckled again. "While we're still young," he added. "And can still go as _deep_ as you want me to."

* * *

**AN: I've had the thought of Gale walking in on Madge stuck in my head! Thought I would write it out. What do you think? Feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!**


End file.
